Looking for a girlfriend
by Kura-chan-x3
Summary: Lorsque, grâce à moyen de pression, Naruto arrive à instaurer un contrat entre Sasuke et lui, celui-ci étant que chacun devra trouver une copine à l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking for a girlfriend.**

**Bon ! Nouvelle fic je sais, ne m'en voulez pas, nombreux d'entre vous préfèreraient la suite de « Non je ne l'aime pas, ou très peu » Mais j'avais cette idée en tête et il fallait que je la mette en écrit ! Ce n'est qu'un prototype pour le moment, je pense que ça ne sera pas une trop longue fic, mais j'y tiens vraiment :D Alors, si vous pouviez me donner votre avis (en masse xD), Merci d'avance ! Je répondrais aux reviews en fonction où elles arriveront ^-^**

**Résumé : Lorsque, grâce à moyen de pression, Naruto arrive à instaurer un contrat entre Sasuke et lui, celui-ci étant que chacun devra trouver une copine à l'autre. **

**Couple : Bon principalement SasuSaku bien sûr ! Et des moments NaruSaku ^-^' Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux autres couples mais je pense que ça sera plutôt banal :) **

**Petite précision : Bon, ceux qui comptent commencer à suivre cette fic vont vite réaliser une chose ; il y a beaucoup de points similaires avec « Non je ne l'aime pas, ou très peu », j'ai reprit le gros du truc, mais les deux fics n'ont pas de rapport entres elles, c'est juste que cette configuration me plait :3 **

**Disclaimer : Je sais, c'est dur à croire... Mais ! Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto... *rire dans la salle***

Naruto était assis nonchalamment sur son canapé bleu, dans son appartement aux volets fermés en pleine après-midi. Un pot de glace dans la main, une cuillère dans l'autre et la bouche pleine, il trouvait le moyen de zapper les chaînes à la télé et de s'en faire un jugement aussi vite qu'il appuyait sur la télécommande avec son gros orteil.

Le canapé bleu, c'était l'une des choses qui était restée ici après le déménagement de Sasuke. Au moment de l'achat, le blond avait supplié son ami de prendre quelque chose de gai, et non pas le meuble triste qui se montrait à eux.

Ce jour là Sasuke gagna, et quand il changea d'appartement, il ne voulu pas reprendre le divan sombre. Cela aurait été trop contraignant pour le transport. Et l'Uchiwa avait horreur de tout ce qui était contraignant, ennuyeux. Il ne voulait pas se casser la tête, alors tous objets qui auraient nécessité des professionnels pour le déplacement, étaient restés.

Deux à trois mois que le blond vivait seul dans l'habitation, et il en ressentait plus les mauvais cotés que les bien faits. Il se sentait seul, personne à qui parler de problèmes insignifiants comme les siens, personne à taquiner dans des moments d'ennui profond, personne avec qui se disputer la chaîne télé et le programme du soir, personne à qui imposer des ramens, bref, la liberté dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Aussi depuis quelques semaines se coulait-il à une paresse sans nom, était prit d'une flemme immense pour tout ce qui était de faire rentrer de la lumière dans la pièce principale, et se nourrissait de glaces sans gouts en regardant des niaiseries à la TV. Voilà comment avait tourné le quotidien d'Uzumaki Naruto après le départ de son meilleur ami.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

C'était un vendredi, et le vendredi il y avait trop de choses à faire. Tout ce qui aurait dû être accompli durant la semaine était à rattraper le vendredi. La vaisselle, la machine de linge sale, les poubelles à descendre, aérer l'appartement et embêter Sasuke en l'appelant. Le but étant de rester le plus longtemps au téléphone, et si possible lui faire perdre un peu de temps.

Avant de s'atteler à toutes ces tâches, le blond resta étalé de tout son long sur le divan, la glace en main et la télécommande au bout des pieds. C'était l'heure de la série atrocement niaise et stupide du vendredi. Tellement pathétique qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la suivre au fil des semaines.

Cette fois-ci l'héroïne se réconciliait avec l'homme de sa vie, c'était la fin de la saison. C'était un épisode bourré d'amour dégoulinant de tous les cotés, axé sur la vie du couple, dont le bonheur était étendu au maximum jusqu'au dilemme final, qui tiendrait les spectateurs en haleine pour la saison suivante.

Lorsqu'il éteignit la télévision, Naruto se plaint du manque de ressemblance entre cette fiction et sa réalité. Jamais le personnage principal n'était confronté à des problèmes tels que l'évier rempli jusqu'à ra-bord de vaisselles à laver, le linge sale, un ennui profond et un manque d'activité crucial. Tout ce coté réel était oublié, et pour quoi ? Pour de la guimauve, toute la série était accès sur de l'amour. Et-

Naruto bondit d'un coup, faisant tomber le pot de glace sur son caleçon orange et ses jambes, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise. Il reposa juste l'objet sur la table basse pour saisir le téléphone et composer à toute vitesse le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ça sonna trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

-Sasuke, Sasuke !

-Idiot.

-Ça y est, je sais ce qu'il me faut !

-Tu crois pas que tu me déranges, là ? Je suis en pleines révisions.

Sasuke avait quitté l'appartement pour aller dans une chambre d'étudiant à son université. Pour l'instant en droit, cette année-là ne servait finalement que pour lui permettre de passer un concourt et entrer dans la police par la suite.

Le brun poussa un soupire en laissant tomber son crayon sur son bureau. Il savait maintenant qu'il en avait pour une vingtaine de minutes -au mieux-.

-Je viens de réaliser quelque chose de totalement fou, je me demande pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt !

-Surement pour la même raison pour laquelle tu ne penses jamais à rien.

-Ah ?

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Maintenant dépêche-toi, abrège un maximum.

-Arrête d'être pessimiste, on peut se voir, là ?

-Non. Je suis occupé, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Allez Sasukeeee ! Fais-le pour moi, on se rejoint au café en bas de la rue !

-Il n'en est pas ques-

Le blond raccrocha, d'une façon qui voulait dire « je ne te laisse pas le choix. » Ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus Sasuke. Il s'apprêtait en plus de ça à lui assener un argument de force; en effet, Naruto avait oublié le fait que son ex-colocataire vivait maintenant à une bonne vingtaine de minutes, en voiture. Autrement dit « se retrouver au café en bas de la rue » n'était plus aussi simple que ça l'aurait été lorsqu'ils habitaient sous le même toit.

Mais le brun dû se forcer. Il allait payer et prendre un taxi, tout ça pour calmer une des crises de solitude - comme il les appelait désormais – de son ami. C'était sa faute si il se retrouvait seul et déprimé, il devait en assumer les conséquences, et honnêtement, le vivait de plus en plus mal.

C'est en fermant sa chambre qu'il nota encore une chose, il devrait certainement payer la consommation au café, Naruto ne prenait jamais d'argent sur lui. En descendant les quelques marches du bâtiment, il se souvenu que la fille de la fleuriste de cette même rue le guettait, et que si il se faisait repérer, il en reprendrait pour une quinzaine de minutes en plus. En arrêtant un taxi pour monter dedans, le désagréable souvenir d'un devoir inachevé pour le lundi suivant lui bouscula l'esprit. Et il cru ne pas réussir à étouffer une crise de nerfs lorsque le chauffeur faillit écraser une fille aux cheveux roses qui traversa la rue à ce moment-là, donnant un coup de klaxon à rendre sourd quelqu'un.

« Espèce de malade ! Priorité aux piétons ça te dit quelque chose ? » furent les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de cette fille, qui tenait plusieurs tableaux sous le bras, d'autres à la main et un gros pinceau dans la bouche.

Le conducteur pesta une insulte et reprit immédiatement sa route. Le regard de Sasuke s'accrocha à ses cheveux roses et à sa démarche assurée.

-Depuis que cette galerie d'art a été ouverte, cette rue est devenue du grand n'importe quoi. On ne peut plus circuler normalement sans manquer d'écraser quelqu'un !

Sasuke eut envie de lui dire que son boulot n'était pas de critiquer les passants mais de le conduire efficacement quelque part. Il se retint, se souvenant qu'il devait être gentil.

Une fois arrivé, il paya le chauffeur et dans un soupire descendit rapidement la rue piétonne. Il eut un regard rapide en hauteur, pour constater que les volets de son ancien appartement étaient fermés. Il ne préférait pas imaginer l'intérieur.

Accélérant le pas devant le magasin qui vendait des fleurs, il fut vite arrivé au café. A la terrasse, il voyait de loin et de dos les cheveux blonds et ébouriffés de son ami. Mine de rien, alors qu'il n'était pas du genre sentimental, un sourire s'éprit de ses lèvres.

Sans un mot il s'assit en face, poussant un soupire.

-Sasuke !

Le brun eut droit à une ébullition et une explosion de joie, ce dont il n'était plus habitué. Le lieu dans lequel il vivait aujourd'hui était beaucoup plus calme. Une chambre simple, salle de bain et cuisine à peine présente tant elle était minuscule. Deux semaines par mois il la partageait avec gars quelque peu dissipé, éparpillé, mais doté d'une intelligence extrême. C'était beaucoup plus sain que de vivre avec la tornade qu'était Naruto. Mais légèrement plus ennuyant, aussi.

-Alors alors ! Ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il, tes cheveux ont poussés non ? C'est volontaire ? Tu ne veux plus les couper ? Et ! Wahou, serait-ce une barbe naissante que je vois là ? Non, tu dis toujours que ça fait trop négli-

-Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Calme-toi je t'en pris, ou je m'en vais.

Il disait ça sans le penser. En vérité il n'aurait jamais eut le courage de refaire le chemin inverse pour être resté si peu de temps.

Après avoir toisé le serveur de haut en bas et lui avoir exigé un café serré, il croisa les doigts devant son nez et regarda Naruto d'un air grave.

-J'espère sérieusement que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour rien.

Uchiwa Sasuke n'était pas stupide. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait avoir une folle envie de s'énerver une fois que Naruto lui aurait exposé ses projets, mais si il avait dit cette phrase, c'était principalement pour que son ami réfléchisse à deux fois avant de commencer son argumentation, et qu'il organise ses phrases de façon à heurter le moins possible le brun.

-Quoi, tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas me parler un peu de toi d'abord ?

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, soupira-t-il.

On vint lui servir sa commande. Il ne releva même pas les yeux pour remercier.

-Bon, alors ! C'est très simple, je vais essayer de faire bref et efficace.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto, bref et efficace n'était jamais bon signe. Sasuke fronça des sourcils.

-Je vais te trouver une copine !

Il eut, bien évidemment, une montée de mauvaise surprise et de colère à la fois. Les deux s'entrechoquèrent, il était désormais partagé entre une envie de le frapper, et une envie de lui exploser de rire au nez. La deuxième option ne lui collait pas du tout, la première serait trop abusive. Il dû donc rester calme.

_Lui trouver une copine. _

Dans le genre mauvaise blague. Une copine ? C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

-Hors de question. Enlève-toi ça du crâne immédiatement.

-Oh Sasuke alléééééé !

Une gorgée de café n'arrangea rien, il resta catégorique.

-D'où est ce que ça te prend ? Je sais que tu n'as rien à faire en ce moment mais-

Le blond soupira.

-Bon, d'accord, avoua-t-il. J'aurais aimé que l'idée te plaise, il y aurait eut une contre partie...

-Dans ce cas demande-le moi directement.

Une lueur d'espoir vint éclairer l'œil du jeune blond. Même si il savait, le connaissant, que Sasuke rejèterai cette idée immédiatement, il avait toujours pensé que la seule chose qui pourrait le compléter parfaitement, le dégriser un peu, serait une copine. Bien sur il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui lui corresponde, et c'était là toute la difficulté. Mais Naruto s'ennuyait, et il n'avait plus grand chose à faire de ses journées, ne s'étant inscrit dans aucunes facs en début d'année, et vivant dans son grand appartement vide, toute charges payées par son père adoptif.

-J'aurais aimé qu'il y est une réciprocité, tu comprends ?

Entendre un tel mot sortir de sa bouche lui faisait un peu bizarre, et l'Uchiwa ne comprenait toujours pas.

-En clair, je te trouve une copine, et tu m'en trouves une.

Un rire comme il n'en sortait que rarement de sa bouche s'échappa des lèvres du ténébreux. Un rire moqueur, qui disait « tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. »

Un autre soupire de désespoir.

-Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas, c'est encore du temps de perdu...

Il avait baissé la tête et avait prit son air de chien battu, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il aurait pu attirer la compassion de n'importe qui rien qu'en forçant les larmes à gravir le coin de ses yeux.

-Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi, c'est de l'énergie de gâchée, souffla Sasuke en finissant son café.

-Eh bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

D'un air sérieux et sûr de lui, il sortit de son sac une pochette, qu'il ouvrit. Sasuke y vit en sortir des billets, ce qui lui arracha un autre rire – plus nerveux, cependant.-

-Quoi, tu comptes m'acheter ?

-Eh bien non, cet argent te revient de droit, si on réfléchit bien.

Et c'était la vérité. Quand ils vivaient ensemble, Kakashi -le père adoptif de Sasuke- et Iruka -celui de Naruto- envoyaient respectivement, tous les mois, de l'argent à chacun des deux qui était sous leurs charges, pour payer le loyer et les quelques choses qui étaient à coté.

Iruka versait beaucoup plus d'argent à ce qu'il considérait comme sa progéniture que Kakashi. A l'inverse, il pensait que c'était en faisant des petits boulots que Sasuke se forgerait et apprendrait la vie. Aussi celui-ci ne recevait par mois que le strict minimum.

-Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté d'envoyer, annonça-t-il en fronçant brutalement des sourcils.

Le père adoptif de l'Uchiwa n'était pas au courant du déménagement de celui-ci, puisqu'il était contre. Un autre de ses principes était que pour lui, quand on s'engageait dans quelque chose, il fallait en assumer jusqu'au bout les conséquences. Sasuke ne voulait pas assumer et vivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Naruto, c'était devenu inutile puisqu'il savait désormais ce qu'il voulait faire.

-A la base oui, il avait arrêté.

En faisant croire qu'il avait trouvé un petit boulot -cette partie-ci était vraie- et qu'il voulait s'assumer tout seul, le ténébreux avait demandé à son tuteur d'arrêter d'envoyer de l'argent. Fier de lui, il avait donc cessé tous versements d'argent, mis à part quelques billets de temps à autres quand ils se voyaient en vrai.

-Sauf que... Naruto se mit à bafouiller en se grattant la joue. Un jour, j'avais super mal réparti l'argent d'Iruka, et je n'ai pas pu payer l'ensemble du loyer...

L'Uchiwa poussa un soupire. Bien évidemment. Il savait que le blond avait largement de quoi payer le loyer à lui tout seul ainsi que pas mal de choses à coté. Mais certaines fois, il craquait et brûlait tout.

-Une lettre de rappel urgente m'a été envoyée... Aah ! Tu sais que je ne regarde jamais le courrier. C'était toujours toi avant, se défendit-il, où alors Iruka quand il passe me voir !

-Viens-en aux faits.

-Eh bien, Iruka l'a ouverte, et à tout de suite cru que c'était toi qui n'avait pas payé ta partie. Il en a parlé à Kakashi qui a automatiquement recommencé à renvoyer de l'argent.

-Sans même m'en parler...

Il tapa violemment son poing sur la petite table.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Naruto hésita. Puis face au regard de son ami, il ne pu résister et craqua.

-Je sais pas... Un mois et demi...

Le regarde du ténébreux se fit plus insistant.

-...Deux mois ?

-C'est pas vrai !

Un autre coup vint frapper la table.

En vue de la surface de l'appartement, le loyer était plutôt cher, voir énormément. L'argent envoyé suivait donc en conséquence. Il devait y avoir un paquet de fric qui lui revenait, et Naruto lui pendait ça sous le nez en faisant du chantage.

-Rend-les moi. Ça me revient, tu me voles, là.

Alors il tenta de l'avoir par les sentiments. Ce qui était perdu d'avance, Sasuke et les émotions, ça faisait toujours deux.

Après lui avoir agité sous le nez une dernière fois, le blond rangea définitivement l'argent dans son sac en le fermant et en le glissant sous sa chaise.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça en général. Mais allez, ça va être drôle !

Sasuke ne cru pas réussir à se retenir. Une force surnaturelle l'en empêchait à chaque fois, mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer et enfoncer son poing dans la figure de ce qui était pourtant son meilleur ami.

-Je ne jouerai pas le jeu.

-J'accumulerai l'argent que Kakashi m'envoie tous les mois. Tu ne lui diras jamais pour la fac alors j'ai gagné d'avance ! S'il te plaît Sasuke, ça te fera faire autre chose que de rester coincer dans cette maudite chambre d'étudiant !

Le ténébreux serra dents et poings. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Si il avait su, il ne serait jamais venu, et aurait prétexté une excuse à deux balles comme il peut les trouver quand il en est nécessaire.

Il se releva.

-Très bien, je vais te trouver une fille, d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Cette phrase annoncée d'un ton décisif aurait pu faire croire à une motivation soudaine, mais c'était bien tout le contraire. Il fallait qu'il trouve une fille sans perdre de temps. La première avec qui il aura l'occasion de parler serait la bonne.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ?

D'un bond Naruto se retrouva à la hauteur de son ami.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je te trouve une fille, tu me redonnes mon argent.

-A condition qu'elle soit à peu près bien !

-Et depuis quand tu poses des conditions ?

-Voyons Sasuke, moi aussi je peux prendre la première fille de dos que je croise n'importe où, je te demande juste de réfléchir un peu.

D'un soupire, il déposa un billet sur la table, de quoi payer les deux cafés.

-Demain soir on se fait un Ichiraku ? C'est moi qui t'invite.

-...On verra.

Le blond se releva, ajusta son tee-shirt orange, passa une main dans ses cheveux et avec un grand sourire suivit les pas de Sasuke pour remonter la rue.

-Tu sais, je pense que je vais quand même te chercher une copine !

-N'essaye même pas.

Un rire cristallin sortit de sa bouche et il plaça nonchalamment ses bras derrière la tête.

Au final Naruto tourna à droite dans l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement, criant un « A bientôt alors ! » ayant un pincement au cœur en laissant Sasuke continuer seul.

C'est en arrivant dans sa chambre d'étudiant, et en essayant de se remettre à son travail -en vain- que l'Uchiwa prit conscience que cette tâche qu'il imaginait plutôt simple, ne le serait peut-être pas tellement.

En fouillant dans son tiroir de bureau, il en ressortit un carnet de note de la de sa main, rouge et un peu poussiéreux, pour l'ouvrir et d'un crayon noir se mettre à établir une liste.

-D'abord, les lieux.

Et il se mit au travail. Poussant un soupire, il commença à sérieusement en vouloir à Naruto et à ses idées stupides.

Et ce n'était que le début.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà pour le début. :D J'espère que vous trouvez ça bien, donnez-moi votre avis ! :P Je suis impatiente de voir vos premières impressions, sérieusement :B Comme dit plus haut, comme je risque d'avoir beaucoup moins de reviews, j'y répondrai dés que je les recevrais, ça sera plus pratique ! ^-^**

**En tout cas, merci de me lire ! Sur ce, à bientôt**

**Kisses**

**~Kura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_« Comment ça, elle écrit toujours ? Je pensais qu'elle n'était même plus de ce monde »_ Idées reçues aurevoir, me voilà plus ou moins de retour. Je savais que ça me reprendrait d'un coup, que je ne pouvais pas rayer l'écriture de ma vie et encore moins de mon quotidien, alors voilà, tout en fraicheur, la suite de cette fanfic qui me libère quelque peu l'esprit ! En espérant ne pas avoir accumulé trop de rancœur envers mon retard, je suis aussi (accessoirement) sur la suite de « Non je ne l'aime pas, ou très peu. » mais je l'arrête et la reprends régulièrement, donc elle mettra un certain temps à venir. Pour le moment je préfère m'amuser à écrire des petits chapitres comme celui-ci, c'est assez agréable à vrai dire! **

**En espérant vous faire plaisir, très bonne lecture .**

**(Oui, j'ai surement perdu le « talent » qui n'en était pas un et que j'avais soit-disant, mais il était dû à l'endurance de mon écriture, je pense avoir tout de même gardé le même style.)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sasuke tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'étudiant.

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était posé comme obligation de trouver une copine à Naruto.

Une journée. Cela faisait une journée qu'il avait perdu le petit carnet rouge dans lequel il avait marqué tous les renseignements qui lui serviraient, et qu'il s'était cassé la tête à trouver.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau.

_« Garder son calme. »_

C'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse.

« _Non, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Naruto avait en sa possession un paquet d'argent me revenant de droit. »_

Tapant d'un poing sur la table, il se releva subitement, prit d'un accès de colère. Le ténébreux se rassit aussitôt, sortant nerveusement une feuille de nul part, un crayon en main, il le mordit et commença à gribouiller quelques informations dessus.

_« Voyons. J'avais écrit les qualités que devrait avoir la fille pour plaire à Naruto. »_ Il soupira. « _Pas besoin d'être intelligente, mais devra rire pour pas grand chose._ »

Son colocataire aux cheveux attachés entra dans la pièce.

-Yo.

-Nh.

-Tu révises encore ?

-Non.

Un silence s'installa alors que Shikamaru posait ses affaires sur son lit. C'était souvent comme ça. Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas aux gens. Même si ce garçon partageait sa chambre, il ne voyait pas d'utilité à échanger quoi que ce soit avec.

Agacé de devoir réécrire tout ce qu'il avait mit une soirée à trouver et à marquer dans son carnet, il jeta le crayon qui se percuta contre le mur et qui roula jusqu'à lui comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas finit.

C'est en allumant la télé que son colocataire demanda ce qui le préoccupait d'un air désintéressé.

-J'ai perdu un carnet rouge.

-Quelles tristesse, rigola-t-il. Mais tu ne l'as pas perdu.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-Je m'y suis intéressé l'autre jour. Regarde sur mon bureau.

Piqué de colère et d'un sentiment de stupidité, Sasuke se leva et s'approcha du-dit bureau.

Le carnet était bien là, dans un coin, le narguant.

-Et de quel droit tu t'occupes de mes affaires ?

-Je comprends ta réaction, je me suis posée des questions en voyant ce que tu avais mit à l'intérieur.

-Quoi que je fasse, ça ne te regarde en rien, répondit-il d'un regard meurtrier.

-Tu cherches une copine ?

Shikamaru se releva pour le rejoindre et prendre l'objet de leur discussion.

-Absolument p-

-Tes critères sont assez étranges. Au départ je croyais que tu cherchais juste de quoi passer une soirée agréable.

-Rend-moi ça.

-Et finalement quand tu as commencé à écrire sur le caractère-

Sasuke lui reprit le carnet.

Du coup je l'ai rempli avec un ou deux noms de filles sur le campus.

-Quoi ?

Le ténébreux haussa les sourcils.

-Oui, j'en ai rencontré une qui correspond pour le fort caractère dont tu parles.

Fort caractère, c'était au cas où si Sasuke cherchait une véritable copine pour Naruto. Il estimait que pour supporter le blond et le remettre sur le bond chemin régulièrement, il fallait que la fille ait suffisamment de répondant.

Le brun constata les noms ajoutés aux cases vides. Temari et TenTen. Aucune idée de qui ça pouvait bien être, ce qui était normal, puisqu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention à quiconque dans son université.

-Je ne les connais presque pas toutes les deux. Pour TenTen, la seule fois où je l'ai vu c'était à une soirée, expliqua-t-il. Elle rigolait vraiment pour un rien et semblait euphorique inutilement. Ça devrait t'aller ?

-Tu as un moyen de les joindre ?

Shikamaru eut un sourire satisfait. Il expliqua ensuite à Sasuke de quelle manière il pourrait les contacter. Ayant le numéro de Temari, il se chargerait de lui proposer de se revoir et lui présenterai Sasuke. Pour TenTen, il suffirait au ténébreux de se rendre au cours de maniement d'armes.

-Cours de maniement d'armes ? C'est quoi cette fille ? Demanda-t-il d'un regard froncé

-Chacun sa passion, tu cherchais aussi quelqu'un qui bouge, ça tombe plutôt bien.

-Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Vraiment ? Tu as des passes-temps bizarres. Ou alors tu es serviable, ria Shikamaru.

-Ferme la !

Le brun aux cheveux attachés ne fit que rire un peu plus. Mais ne voulant pas expliquer toute la situation, Sasuke ajouta juste qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que c'était pour un ami.

–

Naruto était de bonne humeur. D'une humeur particulièrement exceptionnelle, d'ailleurs. Il s'était réveillé et avait effectué toutes les tâches ménagères qui auraient dû s'accumuler au fil de la semaine. Ce soir, il allait inviter Sasuke. Il avait le sentiment que ce dernier n'était pas venu dans leur appartement depuis des années. Pour l'occasion, il tenait à lui montrer qu'il pouvait aussi tout gérer lui-même.

Sifflotant, il alla prendre sa douche joyeusement.

En faisant couler l'eau, il se félicita lui même. Ce qui était aussi devenu rare. La veille même il avait trouvé une première fille à présenter à son meilleur ami. Et il était content de lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas eut à aller chercher bien loin.

En effet, il s'agissait de la fille des fleuristes qui se trouvaient dans la rue.

Après avoir invité ladite fille à manger ce soir chez lui en insistant sur le fait que Sasuke serait là, il avait d'abord regretté.

_« Je crois que Sasuke ne la tient pas particulièrement dans son cœur, mais peu importe, il ne lui a jamais vraiment laissé sa chance après tout. » _

Elle s'appelait Ino.

_« C'est vrai qu'elle s'est souvent montrée collante avec Sasuke, il va surement être réticent. » _

Puis Naruto se fit une raison en sortant de la douche._ « Ça lui ouvrira l'esprit ! Un peu de gaieté n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. »_

Après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt orange, il saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son ancine colocataire.

Sasuke décrocha, las.

-Sasuke ! Ce soir, tu viens !

-Non.

-Ce n'était pas une question, je t'ai trouvé une fille !

-Quoi ? Arrête tes conneries, je ne veux pas de co-

Il raccrocha.

-Je ne veux pas de copine. Grommela Sasuke en serrant les dents.

Élan de colère, un autre.

_« Garder son calme. Je me dois de garder mon calme. » _

-L'ami en question ?

-Cet imbécile finit m'a « trouvé « une fille, alors que je n'en veux pas. Il me pourrit ma soirée.

Shikamaru réfléchi un instant. L'intelligence dont il était doté fit qu'il n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre la situation. En rejoignant tous les points, la liste, la fille que Sasuke devait trouver à son ami, celui ci qui lui trouve une fille et qui le force à venir à un rendez-vous, tout était clair.

-Tu veux que je téléphone à Temari pour ce soir ?

-Non.

C'était inutile pour Sasuke. Il ne comptait pas passer la soirée là-bas. Il irait, trouverait une excuse pour repartir ou serait franc et laisserait Naruto et la fille en plan.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Tout devait aller vite, le ténébreux partait du principe que si il se dépêchait d'aller là-bas, il serait revenu tout aussi rapidement.

Il prit une douche en vitesse et remit le même pantalon, préférant un tee-shirt blanc et une chemise noir par dessus au sweat gris qu'il avait porté toute la journée.

-Tu vas sortir comme ça ? Il y a pas mal de vent aujourd'hui, commenta Shikamaru.

-Je m'en fiche.

La météo n'influençait jamais Sasuke en quoi que ce soit. De plus c'était une journée d'été particulièrement agréable et il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer d'un vêtement en plus.

-Tu y vas en taxi ?

-Non, j'ai payé trop cher pour ce que c'était la dernière fois.

-Bon courage dans ce cas, ça à l'air galère.

-Mh.

Sasuke se fichait des encouragements. Il prit son porte feuille qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière et partit.

Le soleil ne chauffait pas trop, il commençait même à se coucher doucement, ce qui offrait une luminosité agréable. Mais le ténébreux n'avait que faire de tout ça. Il entama sa marche, mains dans les poches, pressant le pas sans en avoir l'air, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de vent, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Les terrasses de restaurants commençaient à accueillir les gens, certains étaient déjà rendus à l'apéritif. La marche du brun restait constante, jusqu'au moment où il voulu changer de trottoir puisqu'il arrivait dans la rue où venait d'ouvrir la galerie d'art amateur. Cette rue avait toujours été mouvementée, et les portes du bâtiment étaient grandes ouvertes, comme pour laisser les gens circuler librement.

Il se rappela de l'incident qui avait faillit se produire lorsque le chauffeur de taxi inconscient avait manqué d'écraser une fille aux cheveux roses traversant le passage piéton.

Sasuke tourna la tête à gauche et comprit. A droite se trouvait la galerie d'art, en face l'atelier. D'où l'agitation qui séparait les deux. Il dû ralentir au moment où il voulait accélérer.

-NON ! Pas dans ce sens, vous allez vous en mettre partout la peinture n'est pas sèche !

La voix attira son attention et il s'arrêta un instant pour constater. Il fut surprit de revoir la fille à laquelle il venait juste de penser s'agiter sous ses yeux et donner des ordres à quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un qui lâcha la grande feuille d'un air énervé et s'écriant « Oh et demmerdez-vous, je voulais juste vous aider, moi ! Tant pis ! »

L'homme parti en furie, et la colérique aux cheveux roses se retrouva seule à pester, essayant de se dépatouiller avec ses nombreux pinceaux et toiles. Elle travaillait dans l'atelier, c'était une évidence. La salopette en jean pleine de peinture ainsi que sa peau trahissaient son activité.

_« C'est le moment d'accélérer. »_ songea Sasuke.

Il n'avait aucun scrupule. En la voyant seulement deux fois dans deux situations, le ténébreux n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que cette fille devait avoir un caractère atrocement insupportable. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans une situation similaire à celle de l'homme qui avait voulu l'aider un peu plus tôt. Autant fallait-il ne pas rester sur place trop longtemps.

Alors qu'il recommençait à marcher, son regard s'accrocha malencontreusement à celui de la jeune fille.

Un regard vert, émeraude, perçant, et même déstabilisant, mais Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais. Ils étaient restés une fraction de seconde attachés l'un à l'autre par les yeux, mais cela avait semblé durer une éternité.

L'Uchiwa, fronçant les sourcils, détourna immédiatement ses yeux ardoises.

Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. La fraction de seconde avait eut lieu, et il s'était involontairement fait remarquer.

« Hé ! Vous ! »

Il l'ignora.

« Hem, s'il vous plait ! Non attendez, ne partez pas ! »

Du moins il essaya.

Tournant juste le visage, une deuxième fois le contact visuel s'installa.

« Oui ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire, j'aurais besoin d'aide »

La facilité avec laquelle elle avait changé d'humeur était radicale. Un violent coup de vent souffla lorsque Sasuke, sans répondre quoi que ce soit, s'approcha d'elle.

-Juste pour traverser la rue, est ce que vous pouvez m'aider à tenir les affiches ? La peinture est encore fraiche.

-Mh.

Il ne prit la grande feuille que du bout des doigts. Et alors qu'ils avaient traversé les trois quarts du passage piéton, une rafale de vent sortit de nul part, suffisamment forte pour pousser l'affiche et faire lâcher la fille aux cheveux roses. Elle fut prise de surprise et à peine le cri qu'elle lâcha eut le temps de traverser la frontière de sa bouche, que Sasuke s'était retrouvé à arrêter la feuille avec son corps.

-Noooon ! S'égosilla-telle

Réalisant qu'il allait se retrouver peinturluré, Sasuke fronça violemment des sourcils et retenu un cri de colère.

-Mon affiche ! J'ai passé l'après-midi entière à la faire !

-Et mes fringues, alors !

Il repoussa ladite affiche et constata l'état de sa chemise. Pleine de bleu, de rouge, de jaune, de rose et de blanc.

_« Garder son calme. » _Se répéta-t-il une fois de plus.

-Elle est fichue... Souffla-t-elle, une moue déçue.

-Oui, merci, j'avais remarqué, pesta Sasuke. La peinture s'enlève à l'eau ?

Il la vit relever la tête, et comme pour l'imiter lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

_« C'est quoi, son problème ? » _Ronchonna-t-il intérieurement.

-Je parlais de mon affiche ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de votre chemise !

C'en était trop. Il se sentait dans une situation similaire à celle de l'homme un peu plus trop qui avait voulu se rendre serviable. Alors qu'elle constatait les dégâts de sa vulgaire affiche, il déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise, l'enleva brusquement et lui jeta presque à la figure lorsqu'elle releva les yeux.

-Qu-

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, annonça-t-il d'un regard froid, et encore moins de vêtements à plaindre.

-Quelle gentillesse, ironisa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de chiffons, j'en ai suffisamment.

Un deuxième élan de colère.

-Quand je repasserai, je veux que ma chemise soit revenue à son état normal.

Il tourna les talons.

Il l'entendit s'écrier un « Quoi ! » et un « Comme si j'avais envie de vous revoir ! »

_**Atelier d'art d'Haruno Sakura.**_

C'était ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la grande porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de revenir, mais il estimait que le lavage de sa chemise qui s'avèrerait surement difficile était une bonne punition. Si un jour il revenait à passer par là, il irait surement réclamer son dût

Mains dans les poches, en entendant la fille caractérielle aux cheveux roses râler derrière, il repartit en direction de son ancien appartement, regrettant subitement de ne pas avoir embêté Haruno Sakura un peu plus longtemps, histoire de repousser un peu plus l'échéance qui l'attendait avec ce rendez-vous arrangé.

Il poussa un soupire. Peut être repasserait-il au retour.

**Voilà voilà, un petit chapitre bouclé en moins de deux jours ! Je crois que ça m'aide définitivement à reprendre l'écriture petit à petit. Vu que je prends vraiment cette histoire à la légère et qu'elle m'amuse, je retrouve le plaisir d'écrire simplement ce qui me vient à l'esprit, comme ça. Bon je sais que je poste à peu près pour rien puisque je ne serais à coups surs pas lu. Mais c'est de ma faute ! Je l'ai cherché, n'ayant rien posté depuis des mois et des mois. J'espère quand même que vous prendrez un amusement quelconque en lisant !**

**xx**

**~Kura.**


End file.
